Further improvement of visibility has been required with higher resolution of display device. Moving image display such as liquid crystal TV is still inferior in visibility and improvement thereof has been required. Further improvement of the durability has also come to be required with respect to outdoor use of cell phones, notebook personal computers and car navigation systems. An object of the present invention is to provide an optical film provided with a metal oxide layer, which is utilized as an anti-reflection film or an electric conductive film for improving visibility of display devices, having minimal appearance of cracks and enough durability for the outdoor use thereof. Specifically, with respect to a metal oxide layer provided on a cellulose ester film, which utilized preferably as a protective film of a polarizing plate or an anti-reflection film, there were problems of marked coating unevenness and easy generation of cracks.